


Schwarze Flecken

by TheWolfPrince



Series: all that pain and misery [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, and i'd like to formally apologize for dragging his character through the mud, cotta is kinda ooc, graphic description of rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Weil Skinny ein Auto aufgebrochen haben soll, wird er eines Nachts in Cottas Büro geschleift. Und als der Inspektor ihm anbietet, die Anzeige unter einer Bedingung zu vergessen, muss Skinny erkennen, dass Cotta nicht so gutmütig ist, wie er immer dachte…
Series: all that pain and misery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705804
Kudos: 5





	1. Teil 1 - Cotta

**Author's Note:**

> TW: NONCON. Das ist ziemlich finster geworden. Es ist quasi die Lehrbuch-Definition von Sexueller Nötigung. Schon mal im Vorfeld eine Entschuldigung an Cotta dafür, dass ich seinen Charakter so durch den Dreck gezogen habe. Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen, die hier vorkommen, basieren übrigens auf den Geschichten alter/ehemaliger Polizisten, die ich kenne, und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es in den USA nicht viel anders lief/läuft als hier in Deutschland.
> 
> Ich würde Skinny in dieser Story so bei 22/23 ansiedeln, also ist es zumindest nicht auch noch underage.
> 
> ...und nein, ich habe weder Erklärung noch Entschuldigung dafür.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ Inspektor Cotta aufschrecken. Es war beinahe Mitternacht, doch er hatte noch mit dem Papierkram einer Festnahme vom späten Nachmittag zu tun. Das stete Rauschen des Funkgeräts hatte sich in den letzten Minuten als beinahe einschläfernd erwiesen.

„Herein!“, rief er, und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Goodwin schob Skinny Norris in das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter ihm wieder. Gedämpfte Schritte entfernten sich.

Der junge Norris blieb mitten im Raum stehen und Cotta betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

Schmutzig blonde Haare, die dringend geschnitten werden müssten, über misstrauischen Augen. Eine abgetragene Jeansjacke, unter der ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt hervor sah – beides zu weit für den schmalen Körper. Wären seine Größe und abweisende Ausstrahlung nicht, könnte er vielleicht sogar zerbrechlich aussehen.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend forderte Cotta ihn nicht auf, sich zu setzen. Schließlich sollte das hier kein gemütlicher Kaffeeklatsch werden.

„Skinny“, begrüßte er ihn kühl.

„Guten Abend, Inspektor“, kam die Antwort. Das lässige Grinsen weckte in Cotta das Bedürfnis, dem Jungen eine runter zu hauen. _Ordnungsschelle_ hatte man das früher genannt, als er noch Streife gefahren war.

„Du hast also mal wieder Autos aufgebrochen“, stellte Cotta fest. Er hatte den Sachverhalt über Funk mitgehört und daraufhin veranlasst, dass Skinny direkt in sein Büro gebracht wurde. Er wollte ihn gleich dazu befragen, in der Hoffnung, dass er tatsächlich etwas zugab. Dann könnten die Kollegen auf der Wache die Anzeige gleich fertig schreiben, und Skinny würde nicht noch zu einer Vernehmung vorgeladen werden müssen, zu der er dann doch wieder nicht erschien.

Cotta konnte sehen, wie Skinny ansetzte, ihm zu widersprechen, und schnitt ihm mit einem knappen Bewegung das Wort ab.

„Weißt du, Skinny“, fuhr er fort und ließ den Jungen dabei immer noch nicht aus den Augen, „normalerweise kriegen wir nur die Langsamen und die Dummen. Und du bist eigentlich keins von beidem.“

Deswegen war Skinnys Akte auch lange nicht so dick, wie sie es eigentlich sein müsste. Es gab eine ganze Reihe von Straftaten, bei denen sie _wussten_, dass sie auf Skinnys Konto gingen, die man ihm aber einfach nicht nachweisen konnte.

„Sie haben keine Beweise, dass ich irgendwas getan habe“, verteidigte Skinny sich auch jetzt. Immer noch war er für Cottas Geschmack viel zu selbstsicher.

Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, es würde in seinen Fingern zu jucken beginnen. Ein netter, roter Handabdruck würde sich auf Skinnys Haut bestimmt sehr gut machen. Das würde ihm das unverschämte Grinsen aus dem – zugegebenermaßen recht hübschen – Gesicht wischen. Erneut dachte er daran zurück, als sie sowas noch gedurft hatten – oder vielleicht nicht gedurft, aber einfach gemacht. Damals hätte niemand auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt, wenn der Junge _unglücklicherweise_ die Treppe hinunter gestolpert wäre. Heute würde so etwas eine Unmenge an Papierkram nach sich ziehen.

„Da hast du wohl recht“, gab Cotta zu. Die Erinnerung ließ ein Lächeln an seinem Mundwinkel zupfen, das vermutlich alles andere als freundlich aussah. Das durfte man heute auch keinem mehr erzählen, was sie früher alles gemacht hatten.

Skinny grinste immer noch vor sich hin, doch ein Teil seiner Arroganz schien ihm langsam abhanden zu kommen.

„Aber du warst in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Tatort“, sagte Cotta. Seine Geduld war heute generell schon am Ende, und mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen vor ihm erst recht. Entsprechend freundlich war auch sein Tonfall. „Und ich _kenne_ dich, Skinny. Ich kenne deinen Modus Operandi.“

Jetzt schien ihm das Lachen doch zu vergehen, und Cotta konnte beobachten, wie der Junge unbehaglich das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte.

Cottas Kollegen hatten ihn nur ein paar hundert Meter von einigen laienhaft geknackten Autos aufgesammelt. Natürlich haben sie kein Werkzeug bei ihm gefunden, kein Stehlgut, doch Skinnys Portemonnaie war verdächtig gut gefüllt, und diese spezielle Art, das Schloss der Autos aufzustechen, wurde in Rocky Beach von genau drei Personen praktiziert, soweit sie sagen konnten. Eine dieser Personen saß zurzeit im Gefängnis. Die zweite war technisch gesehen unbekannt, doch sichergestellte Spuren ließen auf lange schwarze Haare schließen. Und die dritte war Skinny Norris.

Für jeden Polizisten mit einem Funken Verstand war eindeutig, wer hier der Täter war. Das Problem war die Staatsanwaltschaft, für die ‚polizeiliche Erfahrung‘ und ‚gottverdammt wir _wissen_ es halt‘ leider nicht als Beweise ausreichten.

„Willst du mir irgendwas dazu sagen, Skinny?“, erkundigte Cotta sich. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass er eine sinnvolle Antwort bekommen würde.

„Sollten Sie mir nicht eigentlich meine Rechte vorlesen?“, antwortete Skinny mit einer Gegenfrage.

Cotta seufzte. Der Junge war nicht dumm, und würde vermutlich jeden Moment anfangen, nach einem Anwalt zu rufen. Oder vielmehr – nach dem Anwalt seines Vaters. Ein unangenehmer Kerl, wie Cotta aus Erfahrung wusste. Aber noch war Skinny ganz allein in seinem Büro.

„Du kennst deine Rechte doch“, stellte Cotta kühl fest. „Außerdem interessiert es niemanden, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, solange das richtige im Bericht steht.“

Er konnte sehen, wie Skinny bei der Ankündigung zusammen zuckte und schon wieder musste er lächeln. Eigentlich sollte der Junge doch inzwischen genügend Zusammenstöße mit dem Gesetz gehabt haben, um eine Idee davon zu haben, wie Polizei funktionierte. Er sollte mitbekommen haben, dass Cotta und seine Leute fast alles grade schreiben konnten, was Justus Jonas und Kollegen verbockten. War es da so abwegig, dass sie Skinny auch in die Scheiße reiten konnten, wenn sie wollten?

Allerdings hatte Cotta sich noch nicht ganz entschieden, ob er wollte.

Skinny Norris war eine Landplage. Sie wussten alle, wie viele der unaufgeklärten kleinen Gaunereien auf sein Konto gingen. Aufgebrochene Autos, einige Wohnungseinbruchsdiebstähle, die ein oder andere Körperverletzung, nach der auf einmal niemand etwas gesehen haben wollte. Dazu kam noch, dass sie sich zu hundert Prozent sicher waren, dass er unter Alkohol- und Drogeneinfluss Auto fuhr. Sie hatten ihn nur noch nicht dabei erwischt.

Für einen Moment überlegte Cotta, ob er für den heutigen Abend einfach mal eine Blutprobe anordnen sollte, aber ihm war klar, dass er dafür keine rechtliche Grundlage hatte. Egal, wie er es schrieb. Dazu bräuchte er vielleicht einen Widerstand gegen die Beamten oder so, und solange Skinny keine entsprechenden Anstalten machte, sah das schlecht aus.

Vielleicht würde es Skinny ganz gut tun, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich mal wieder vor Gericht kriegten. Zumindest wäre er dann eine Weile von der Straße, und sie würden sich erst wieder mit ihm rumschlagen müssen, wenn er aus dem Knast raus kam.

Vor ihm trat Skinny immer noch unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, schniefte, leckte sich über die Lippen. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich high. Aber nicht high genug, um nicht mehr mitzukriegen, was passierte.

Vielleicht sollten sie ihn einfach über Nacht in der Zelle einquartieren.

Schon wieder musste Cotta an seine Anfangszeiten zurück denken. Wenn sie Prostituierte von der Straße aufgesammelt hatten, weil sie dort nicht arbeiten durften, und sie in Gewahrsam genommen hatten, waren regelmäßig Kollegen mal eben zu einer Pause in den Zellentrakt verschwunden.

„Also, möchtest du mir irgendwas zu den aufgebrochenen Autos erzählen?“, fragte Cotta erneut nach.

Ihm antworteten ein trotziges Kopfschütteln und ein arrogantes Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“

Wie gerne würde Cotta ihn mal richtig in die Schranken weisen.

Ein Gedanke tauchte in seinem Hinterkopf auf – eine hässliche, bösartige Idee. Etwas, an das er nicht einmal denken sollte. Wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischte, wäre _er_ derjenige, der vor Gericht wandern würde. Nicht, dass sie das früher groß gestört hatte. Aber früher war früher, und selbst als Polizist kam man nicht mehr mit ganz so viel durch wie damals.

Trotzdem hatte die Idee einen gewissen Reiz.

Es wäre so einfach. Alle wussten, dass er mit dem Jungen hier drin war. Goodwin würde ihn nur stören, wenn draußen die Welt unterging. Wegen etwas Geringerem würde er nicht in eine Vernehmung platzen. Außerdem war der ganze Flur so gut wie leer – nur zwei Stockwerke unter ihnen, auf der Wache, wurde noch gearbeitet.

Erneut ließ er den Blick über Skinny wandern. Der Junge war wirklich ganz hübsch. Und da war immer noch dieses arrogante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das Cotta beinahe zur Weißglut trieb. Die Vorstellung, es in Schreck und vielleicht sogar Furch zu verwandeln, sollte Cotta nicht so gut gefallen, wie sie es tat. 

Ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können, begann auch sein Schwanz ein gewisses Interesse an der Überlegung zu entwickeln.

Beiläufig ließ er eine Hand unter den Tisch fallen und rieb über seine wachsende Erektion. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den strengen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht erhalten.

„Es liegt einzig und allein an mir, ob die Kollegen deinen Namen in der Anzeige nennen oder nicht“, sagte er halblaut während ein Teil seines Gehirns sich noch mit den Bildern beschäftigte, die dort gerade aufgetaucht waren. Wenn der Satz wie eine Drohung klang, war das nur halb unbeabsichtigt.

Suchend glitten Skinnys Augen über seine Miene, folgten der kaum merklichen Bewegung seines Armes unter der Tischplatte.

Dann verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Er nickte ruckartig. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte er leise. All seine Arroganz hatte sich verflüchtigt, wie Cotta befriedigt feststellte, und übrig war nur Trotz.

„Komm her“, befahl er ihm ruhig. Gleichzeitig rollte er mit dem Stuhl ein Stück vom Schreibtisch zurück.

Mit zögernden Schritten näherte Skinny sich. Wieder leckte er sich unruhig über die Lippen. Als er Anstalten machte, vor dem Schreibtisch stehen zu bleiben, winkte Cotta ihn ungeduldig näher. Skinny kam um den Tisch herum, und blieb dann gerade außerhalb von Cottas Reichweite stehen.

Gut. Der Junge hatte also schon eine Ahnung, dass der Abend für ihn nicht besonders erfreulich weitergehen würde.

„Runter auf die Knie“, wies Cotta ihn an.

Skinny starrte ihn an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck brachte Cotta zum Lächeln. Das Misstrauen in seinen Augen hatte Mordlust Platz gemacht, die jedoch gemischt war mit dem klaren Wissen, dass er nichts tun konnte. Der Junge wusste ganz genau, dass er keine Wahl hatte, und Cotta musste zugeben, dass ihm das verdammt gut gefiel.

„Tu, was ich dir sage“, sagte er leise, als Skinny seiner Anordnung keine Folge leistete.

Befriedigt beobachtete er, wie Skinny bei seinen Worten schluckte und dann langsam – als müsste er seinem Körper jeden Zentimeter mit Gewalt abringen – auf die Knie ging. Er konnte sehen wie die Wut in Skinnys Kiefer arbeitete, wie er den Blick senkte, um ihn nicht mehr anschauen zu müssen.

Das Aufgeben, das in der Geste offenbar wurde, war wie Adrenalin in Cottas Blut, ein körpereigener Rausch. Unwiderstehlich erregend.

Er streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus und auf den Knien rutschte Skinny näher. Noch eine Bewegung, die dunkle Befriedigung durch Cotta jagte und ihn dazu brachte, die Hand fester gegen seinen Schritt zu pressen.

Der Abscheu in Skinnys Gesicht war unübersehbar und Cotta lächelte.

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er den Reißverschluss der Jeans. Zusammen mit der Unterhose schob er sie ein Stück herunter. Dann legte er die Hände auf den Armlehnen ab und nickte Skinny auffordernd zu.

Der verstand offensichtlich die stumme Anweisung. Erneut warf er Cotta einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dann senkte er jedoch folgsam den Kopf und rissige Lippen glitten über empfindliche Haut.

Cotta unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es war verdammt lange her, dass er sowas gemacht hatte, und die Situation erregte ihn mehr, als er zugeben würde.

„Wenn du beißt, hast du ganz andere Probleme als eine Anzeige wegen PKW-Aufbruch“, warnte er.

Skinny antwortete nicht. Stattdessen setzte er seinen Mund sinnvoller ein – schloss ihn um Cottas Erektion, warm und weich, und presste die Zunge gegen die Spitze.

Offenkundig machte Skinny das nicht zum ersten Mal. Und unwillkürlich fragte Cotta sich, wie vertraut Skinny mit dieser Art von Gefallen war. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass seine Eltern ihm größtenteils den Geldhahn zugedreht hatten und er hatte noch nie lange einen Arbeitsplatz behalten können. Und irgendwie musste er die Drogen bezahlen, mit denen er schon wiederholt erwischt worden war.

Bei der Vorstellung, wie der Junge in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse auf die Knie ging um für seinen nächsten Fix zu bezahlen, grub Cotta automatisch die Finger in seine Haare und zwang seinen Kopf tiefer in seinen Schoß.

Ein unterdrücktes Würgen war zu hören, Skinnys Kehle zog sich zusammen, und Cotta stöhnte. Mit kalkulierter Brutalität wiederholte er die Bewegung, zwang seinen Schwanz tiefer in Skinnys Mund.

Der Junge kämpfte instinktiv dagegen an, doch er war in der schwächeren Position und Cotta konnte ohne Mühe einen Rhythmus setzen, der ihm gefiel. Er spürte ganz genau den Moment, in dem Skinny endgültig aufgab. Er gab unter Cottas Hand in seinem Nacken nach, sank in sich zusammen, und ließ sich einfach benutzen.

Die Befriedigung darüber war beinahe genug, und Cotta musste sich zusammen reißen. Noch war es nicht so weit, er wollte dieses Gefühl noch ein bisschen länger auskosten, nur noch ein bisschen länger, während dieser arrogante Quälgeist gebrochen zu seinen Füßen kniete. Außerdem blieb noch eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Halb wollte er Skinnys Kopf im letzten Augenblick zurück ziehen, quer über das Gesicht des Jungen kommen. Die Vorstellung war berauschend. Aber das würde ein gewisses Saubermachen nach sich ziehen, und bei mangelnder Gründlichkeit Fragen aufwerfen.

Also ließ er ihn, wo er war. Ein paar letzte, hastigte Stöße in den warmen Mund; er hielt den Druck auf Skinnys Nacken aufrecht, sodass er sich nicht entziehen konnte; kam mit einem Stöhnen seine Kehle hinab.

Ein, zwei Sekunden genoß er das Gefühl, dann erlaubte er dem Jungen, den Kopf wieder zu heben.

Er schloss die Hand um Skinnys Kinn, zwang es in die Höhe. „Schlucken“, befahl er, und beobachtete mit Befriedigung, wie der Junge mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck Folge leistete.

Sobald er sicher war, dass er nicht gleich auf den Teppich spucken würde, ließ er ihn los. „Sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst. Nächstes Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon.“

So schnell, als hätte er sich verbrannt, sprang Skinny auf und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und Cotta.

„Jawohl, Sir“, brachte er hervor, mit soviel Abscheu, dass Cotta ihm dafür am liebsten noch eine gelangt hätte. Dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Büro.

Hinter ihm knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Mit trägen Bewegungen zog Cotta die Hose wieder hoch, knöpfte sie zu, und hatte sich gerade wieder den Festnahmepapieren zugewandt, als es klopfte.

Ohne wie üblich auf ein „Herein“ zu warten, streckte Goodwin den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Skinny ist gerade aus dem Gebäude marschiert, behauptet, Sie hätten ihn gehen lassen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Cotta nickte. „Ja, wir können ihm nichts nachweisen, und er wird nicht reden. Sagen Sie den Kollegen auf der Wache, sie sollen nur eine separate Anhaltemeldung fertig machen.“

„Verstanden, Inspektor“, bestätigte Goodwin und verschwand wieder.

Cotta hob die Tasse mit dem inzwischen kalten Kaffee an die Lippen und grinste. Der Abend war völlig anders verlaufen, als er erwartet hatte. Aber er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren.

Und sollten die Kollegen Skinny Norris das nächste Mal aufgreifen, würde sich zeigen, was dem Jungen eine verschlampte Anzeige wirklich wert war.


	2. Teil 2 - Skinny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte drüben auf ff.de schon angedeutet, dass es die ganze Szene auch noch mal aus Skinnys Sicht geben könnte - und hier ist sie. Wie beim Teil 1 - **TW: NONCON**!! Und wir jetzt das ganze aus Skinnys Augen sehen, ist es auch noch mal einen Zacken härter, fürchte ich. Zusätzlich: **TW: Selbstverletzung**. Außerdem angedeutete Kindesmisshandlung, aber das wirklich nur ganz am Rande.

Ein Polizist schleifte Skinny zu Cottas Büro, schubste ihn hinein, und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Gedämpfte Schritte entfernten sich.

„Skinny“, begrüßte Cotta ihn hörbar resigniert.

Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der von Akten übersät war und auf dem Skinny mehr als eine Kaffeetasse entdecken konnte. Sein Blick stand in krassem Kontrast zu seinem Tonfall – härter und mit einer Geringschätzung, die Skinny noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Guten Abend, Inspektor“, erwiderte er vorsichtig, und zwang ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Cotta war noch nie besonders nett zu ihm gewesen, aber normalerweise war er dabei immer noch einigermaßen gut gelaunt. Heute fehlte jeder Hauch von Gutmütigkeit, und Skinny war instinktiv auf der Hut.

Cotta forderte ihn nicht auf, sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen, also blieb Skinny stehen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit – ein Gefühl, das ihn unangenehm an Konfrontationen mit seinem Vater erinnerte.

„Du hast also mal wieder Autos aufgebrochen“, stellte Cotta fest.

Skinny wollte widersprechen, doch eine knappe Bewegung schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Weißt du, Skinny“, fuhr Cotta fort und klang dabei immer noch seltsam hart, „normalerweise kriegen wir nur die Langsamen und die Dummen. Und du bist eigentlich keins von beidem.“

„Sie haben keine Beweise, dass ich irgendwas getan habe“, verteidigte Skinny sich. Er gab sich alle Mühe, selbstbewusst auszusehen – er wusste, dass die Bullen ihm nicht wirklich etwas nachweisen konnten. Doch diese seltsame Spannung in der Luft machte es schwer, das Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Da hast du wohl recht.“ Ein Lächeln zupfte an Cottas Mundwinkel, doch es sah alles andere als fröhlich aus. Es jagte einen kalten Schauer über Skinnys Rücken. Er _kannte_ diesen Ausdruck. Er hätte nur nie gedacht, dass er ihn mal auf Cottas Gesicht sehen würde. Der Inspektor wirkte sonst immer so freundlich, so liebenswürdig, dass Skinny ihn beinahe hatte leiden können, obwohl er ein Cop war.

„Aber du warst in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Tatort“, fuhr Cotta fort. „Und ich _kenne_ dich, Skinny. Ich kenne deinen Modus Operandi.“

Skinny gab sich alle Mühe, nicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

Die Bullen hatten ihn aufgegriffen, kurz nachdem er zwei, drei Autos aufgemacht hatte. Es war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig gelungen, den Schraubenschlüssel wegzuwerfen, den er benutzt hatte, und die Handschuhe in einem Müllcontainer zu versenken. Und es war ihm zugute gekommen, dass in keiner der Karren mehr als ein paar lose Dollar zu holen gewesen war.

Aber so oder so – wie Cotta ihm gerade deutlich machte, glaubte er nicht eine Sekunde lang das Märchen, dass Skinny bloß zufällig spazieren gegangen war. Das sprach für seine Kombinationsgabe, aber Skinny konnte nicht anders, als sich einen etwas weniger intelligenten Inspektor zu wünschen.

„Willst du mir irgendwas dazu sagen, Skinny?“, fragte Cotta.

Immer noch wirkte er freundlich, doch Skinny war auf der Hut. Jemand anderes würde es vielleicht als paranoid bezeichnen – aber seine Vorsicht hatte Skinny mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet.

„Sollten Sie mir nicht eigentlich meine Rechte vorlesen?“, erkundigte er sich, um der Frage auszuweichen. Außerdem, so weit kannte er sich mit Strafrecht aus. Eine Aussage war wertlos, wenn der Beschuldigte vorher nicht belehrt worden war. Oder? _Oder?_

„Du kennst deine Rechte doch“, stellte Cotta kühl fest. „Außerdem interessiert es niemanden, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, solange das richtige im Bericht steht.“

Skinny zuckte zusammen. Bisher hatte er den Inspektor für einen dieser überkorrekten Typen gehalten, die bei Bedarf auch die eigenen Kollegen anzeigen würden. Aber das klang gar nicht danach.

Und plötzlich musste er an die Satzzeichen denken, und daran, wie Cotta alles für sie ausbügelte, wenn sie sich doch mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachten. Kurz loderte Wut in ihm auf – die drei Schnüffler hatten schon immer einen guten Draht zu den Cops gehabt, egal, ob Reynolds oder Cotta, irgendjemand schien immer bereit zu sein, für sie den Kopf hinzuhalten.

Für Skinny würde nicht mal sein eigener Vater sich zu seinen Gunsten einmischen. 

Skinny leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Die Wirkung des Kokains flaute langsam ab, aber noch immer bereitete ihm das Stillstehen Probleme. Wenn die Bullen eine Blutprobe nahmen, war er dran. Seine Bewährung lief erst in zwei Monaten ab, wenn man ihm vorher irgendwas nachweisen konnte, würde er ein Jahr in den Knast gehen.

„Also, möchtest du mir irgendwas zu den aufgebrochenen Autos erzählen?“, fragte Cotta erneut nach.

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Je weniger er sagte, desto besser.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er schon längst einen Anwalt verlangt. Aber er hatte kein Geld für sowas, und sein Vater würde garantiert kein Geld ausgeben, nur, weil sein missratener Sohn schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten war.

Unangenehm war er sich bewusst, dass Cotta ihn musterte. Als wäre er auf der Suche nach irgendwas. Auch ohne zu wissen, wonach, wünschte Skinny sich, er würde aufhören. Denn den Blick hatte er schon öfter gesehen. 

Cottas rechte Hand ließ seinen Kaffeebecher los und rutschte von der Tischplatte.

„Es liegt einzig und allein an mir, ob die Kollegen deinen Namen in der Anzeige nennen oder nicht.“ Cottas Worte klangen in Skinnys Ohren unangenehm nach einer Drohung.

Misstrauisch sah er den Inspektor an. Da war immer noch dieses seltsame Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass Skinny viel zu vertraut war. Und dann bemerkte er, wie sich der rechte Arm leicht auf und ab bewegte. Der Winkel ließ nur eine Erklärung zu.

Skinny schluckte. Darauf lief es also hinaus.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte er leise. Immer noch betete er stumm, dass er sich geirrt hatte, die Zeichen falsch gedeutet hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht so war. Manche Dinge vergaß man nie.

„Komm her.“ Der harte Befehlston war zurück in der Stimme des Inspektors. Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck verkneifen. Aber er sollte Cotta jetzt nicht noch mehr Gründe geben, sich an ihm abzureagieren.

Sein ganzer Körper schrie ihn an, umzudrehen und aus dem Gebäude zu stürmen. Scheiß auf die Anzeige, scheiß auf seine Bewährung, einfach nur raus hier, bevor das passieren konnte, was gleich passieren würde.

Aber er zwang sich, auf den Schreibtisch zuzugehen. Er wollte davor inne halten, eine letzte Hoffnung, dass der Inspektor doch nicht das vorhaben konnte, was Skinny befürchtete, doch der Inspektor winkte ihn näher. Er war vom Tisch zurück gerollt, und jetzt gab es keine zwei Meinungen darüber, was er wollte. Den Bastard machte offenbar schon der Gedanke daran, wozu er Skinny sicherlich gleich zwingen würde, geil. 

Sicherheitshalber außerhalb seiner Reichweite blieb Skinny stehen. Nicht, dass ihm das noch viel helfen würde. Aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den letzten Schritt zu gehen.

„Runter auf die Knie“, wies Cotta ihn an. 

Skinny wollte ihn umbringen. Die Pistole auf dem Regal aus dem Holster reißen und ihn erschießen. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Dafür würde er lebenslang kriegen – vorausgesetzt er schaffte es überhaupt wieder aus dem Gebäude, bevor Cottas Kollegen ihn abknallten.

Außerdem, er sollte froh sein, dass es offenbar nur auf nen Blowjob hinaus lief. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre das neu für ihn.

Er sah nicht gerade blendend aus, aber zumindest schienen ihn einige Leute auf jungenhafte Art ganz hübsch zu finden – sein Vater hatte früher manchmal mit ätzendem Unterton als _pretty boy_ bezeichnet – und gelegentlich setzte er das ein.

Es gab in Little Rampart zwei, drei Dealer, die bereit waren, sich mit Sex bezahlen zu lassen, wenn das Geld mal wieder knapp war. Und Cotta war offenbar ebenso bereit dazu.

Trotzdem schmeckte es irgendwie bitterer, auf dem Polizeirevier, in einem hell erleuchteten Büro dazu gezwungen zu werden.

Aber er musste die Anzeige abwenden.

Und wenn er sich jetzt widersetzte, dann würden garantiert ein paar fabrizierte Beweise im Bericht stehen. Denn wie Cotta ihm gerade so wenig subtil deutlich gemacht hatte: Er bestimmte, was in der Anzeige stand.

Also hatte er die Wahl zwischen Knast und für den Inspektor auf die Knie gehen.

Das war nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

Er würde nicht hinter Gitter gehen.

„Tu, was ich dir sage“, befahl Cotta, als Skinny zu lange zögerte. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht drehte Skinny den Magen um.

Gegen jeden seiner Instinkte zwang Skinny sich, die Aufforderung zu befolgen. Er hasste es, auf die Knie zu gehen. Er hasste die Verletzlichkeit, die Unterwerfung der Geste. Aber es war ja nun einmal nicht so, als hätte er eine Wahl.

Der Inspektor streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Es war offensichtlich, was er erwartete. Skinnys Jeans kratzte über den harten Teppichboden, als er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen näher rutschte. 

Die Pistole auf dem Regal war in Skinnys Gedanken mit jedem Zentimeter verlockender.

Der Inspektor öffnete den Reißverschluss, und obwohl Skinny nicht hinsehen wollte, konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. Mit erstarrtem Entsetzen, das sich immer noch weigerte, anzuerkennen, was ihm bevor stand, beobachtete er.

Dann nahm der Inspektor die Hände weg und gab Skinny mit einem Nicken eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung. 

Widerwillig neigte Skinny den Kopf. Der charakteristische Geruch von Cottas Erregung legte sich auf seine Atemwege und er glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen. Aber das half nichts. 

Er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, er musste sich damit abfinden.

„Wenn du beißt, hast du ganz andere Probleme als eine Anzeige wegen PKW-Aufbruch“, warnte Cotta.

Skinny reagierte nicht, sondern versuchte nur, es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Je eher der Inspektor kam, desto eher war es vorbei.

Doch offenbar hatte er keine Geduld, Skinny machen zu lassen. Eine Hand in seinen Haaren übte er Druck aus, presste seinen Schwanz so tief in Skinnys Mund, dass es ihn würgen ließ. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er rang nach Luft. Der Inspektor stöhnte über ihm, und machte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Skinny kämpfte dagegen an, konnte immer mal wieder Luft schnappen, bevor es weiter ging. Cotta hatte immer noch einen dominierenden Griff in seinem Nacken, und Skinnys Hals schmerzte schon jetzt.

Sein Widerstand wurde schwächer, sein Kopf drehte sich, und er schloss die Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, an etwas anderes zu denken, sich von der Situation zu distanzieren. Es wurde einfacher, als er aufhörte, zu kämpfen. Er konnte nur daran denken, wie es sich anfühlen wüde, den Inspektor umzubringen, ihm seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf zu halten und abzudrücken. Ganz bewusst vertiefte er sich in die Fantasie, versuchte das Stöhnen über ihm und den Schmerz auszublenden.

Es funktionierte nur bedingt. Doch genug, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, er müsste gleich vor Ekel sterben.

Trotzdem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet als der Inspektor kam, warm und bitter in seinem Mund, und Skinny musste würgen. Er wollte es ausspucken, doch als Cotta ihn endlich – endlich – den Kopf heben ließ, umkrallte er Skinnys Kinn und zwang es in die Höhe.

„Schlucken“, befahl er.

Bei dem Gedanken wollte Skinny sich übergeben. Er hasste diesen Geschmack, das Wissen, was sich da in seinem Mund befand, und er wollte es nicht in sich haben. Aber der Inspektor ließ ihm keine Wahl, und so folgte er widerwillig der Anweisung. Allein das Schlucken tat schon weh.

„Sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst. Nächstes Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon“, sagte der Inspektor und nahm dann endlich die Hände von ihm.

Skinny stolperte zurück, weg von ihm, und konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Er starrte über seinen Kopf hinweg an die Wand. „Jawohl, Sir“, brachte er hervor, dann ergriff er die Flucht.

Denn er konnte es nicht schön reden – das war es, eine Flucht. Der letzte Satz des Inspektors hallte noch in seinem Kopf wieder, und abrupt kam er zum Halten.

_Nicht so leicht_, wiederholte er in Gedanken. Wenn das, was heute Nacht passiert war, für den Inspektor als _leicht davonkommen_ galt, dann konnte er sich vorstellen, was er beim nächsten Mal verlangen würde. 

Der Polizist, der ihn Cotta ausgeliefert hatte, streckte den Kopf aus einem der Büros. 

„Norris, wo willst du hin?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny sich eine Antwort abringen. „Der Inspektor sagt, ich kann gehen."

Bevor der Bulle noch etwas sagen konnte, hastete Skinny schon die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Gebäude. Er hatte immer noch den bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge, und er sehnte sich nach einem Schluck Vodka, um ihn wegzubrennen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles an ihm nach dem Inspektor stinken, er musste dringend unter die Dusche. Eine heiße Dusche, so heiß, dass es ihm die Haut verbrannte, nur, um die Erinnerung an das Geschehen loszuwerden.

Mit zitternden Fingern zündete er eine Zigarette an, vielleicht konnte das den Nachgeschmack verdrängen. Doch als er die Glut ansah, machte sich ein anderes Bedürfnis in ihm breit – die Herrschaft über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen – und bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Glut auf seinen Handrücken gepresst.


End file.
